Artemis Fowl: The Escape from Atlantis
by Quarkmaster
Summary: Artemis is having nightmares. Nightmare about fairies. He's convinced that someone iswas toying with him. And decides to get to the bottom of the mystery. Artemis hears one day a child whisper
1. Prologue

Excerpt from Artemis Fowl's diary, disk 1 (encrypted)  
  
I often wake up with a throbbing pain in my head at night whenever I dream about fairytale creatures namely fairies, sprites, and leprechauns. No that's not right it's LEPrecon. Strange what does LEP stand for? Something else to add to my ever growing list of quandaries. One of them starts with Butler. This morning as he returned from Limerick I called him into the study. "Domovoi! What have you found out?" I surprised myself. Something my third psychologist said was impossible before he was thrown into his padded cell. Butler's gray hairs turned grayer if that was possible. "Master Artemis what did you call me?" "Domovoi," I repeated trying to make some sense. "Who told you?" Butler inquired, puzzled, "Who told you my name was Domovoi?" And the plot thickens. After that scene, Butler filled me in on the tinted lenses or I-cams as we have decided to call them. "It's very high quality he told me," said the bodyguard, "My contact has never seen anything like it before. It's not of this decade he said." I have the feeling that someone is trying to pull the wool over my eyes. Someone or something. But I won't have it. No one has ever out-witted Artemis Fowl II and no one ever will. I will find out who's behind this. 


	2. Chapter I:Holly's Arrival

Artemis Fowl is not mine he is just in my story and all the characters are too. The ones I make up are mine. (HAHAHAHA!)  
  
Fowl Manor, Ireland  
  
Artemis Fowl was moody. And you would be too if you'd found someone was surveying your every move. One of the things that Butler's informants had told him was that the I-cam was the most advanced creation of the century. It had several filters, X- ray vision, thermals, and so many options that it was amazing that anybody had the technology to make them. Unfortunately aside from the praise it was found that the Cameras made it impossible to know you were wearing them unless you felt the sting every time it was magnified. But it was non remote and so Artemis never had the chance of knowing he had them on. The other bad aspect was it was a spy camera. "Who would ever spy on us though?" asked the Fowl as they walked down the estate, "Who?" But down inside, employee and manager both knew the question was not who, but why. And the answer scared them more than the device.  
  
It was until they passed the service entrance until Butler's sixth sense began buzzing. Someone was watching them right now. He looked around and saw nothing. They continued to the door when Butler pulled out a hypodermic dart and shot. The result was a small creature with auburn hair appearing out of thin air landing in the rose bushes. "What is that?" "If I knew I probably wouldn't have tranquilized it." "It appears that it's very short and appears to be a child but in the wrong way." "Let's go see then." As Butler and company approached the bushes the thing appeared to carry several weapons a supposedly name tag written in gibberish and-"What have we here?" said the muscleman, "A contraption of some kind that-" Butler pulled the string. "Is able to maintain flight." Artemis inched forward. "If you notice the ears they are pointed. The proportions are the wrong size for an infant and technology-" He reached for the gun and fired a laser at the rose on the ground. "Appear to be beyond the time period. I'd say we have our mystery spy number one, Butler." "It appears so Artemis" "Ah.well we can't just let go of her so put her in the east bedroom. The one that has no windows and locks from the outside that is." "Yes, Artemis." After Butler had left Artemis thought of something. Several weeks ago, a child had whispered something to his friend. What was it again? "Artemis fowl must find Mulch Diggums!" The boy began to grin a vampire smile. Spy number two was looking good. It was time to take advantages of the monstrous donations in the internet sites. 


	3. Chapter II: Mulch Lost or Julius Squashe...

Oh in answer to your question Valerie Woods, the boy is Artemis (not to be confused with the kid who said the thing about Mulch) sorry if that wasn't that clear. And do to demand, I'm making my stories a little longer.  
  
Haven City, Lower Elements  
  
Mulch Diggums was in fact, waiting on the booking bench in the Lower Element's Police Plaza. He was indeed a tad bit nervous to be back in the proximity of the council and the chance of being put in Howler's Peak. But the dwarf trusted the note that Artemis had left to him and waited to have a gloat at Julius. His lawyer was a rather bulked up gnome who was unfortunately always muttering things behind people's backs. Were they compliments or insults? No body knew. Or rather nobody asked him. You just don't ask those kinds of topics to a 300 pound, bulked up gnome with an attitude problem. He was at the moment, glaring at the officers in the room as if daring them to ask why he was there. There was another thing Mulch noted about the creature. Phlegmbus Nodd was once the most notorious escapee from the Plaza. He had hidden a bottle of rock polish, several sticks of dynamite, and a dozen cans of smoke bombs when he was arrested. It was quite a show. If the council had not pardoned his 'little act' for special services to the People, it would have been over for Nodd, and where would Mulch be then? It had been the third month that the convicts had visited the building and they were getting antsy. Or rather Phelgmbus was. And on the second month Mulch almost had assault to a police officer added to his list of crimes. Fortunately, Nodd had looked at the officer straight in the eye and the poor soul packed his bags and moved out of Haven. There was a rumor going around that he was currently in a fairy fort in Africa. But back to Mulch. Commander Julius Root had seen better days. He had finally got Diggums into the spot he wanted him to be and what does the thief do? He slips out through a hole. It was the Commander's last chance to get Mulch and he wasn't letting go that easily. "Convict! Get in here!" Mulch sighed and walked in. "Apparently we have to do the court thing one more time." Said Root, "And you'll be free to go. Or not. And I'm voting for the latter. Now get your overbuilt friend in here." Mulch looked heavenward or to the dirt ceiling above him as it would be underground. It was going to be a long day.  
  
Fowl Manor  
  
Holly Short stirred. She had had a terrible nightmare that Butler had shot her again with a tranquilizer. She blinked and sat up. She was in a dwelling and not just any dwelling either. She was in Fowl Manor. This would mean two things: 1. she was indeed captured again. And 2. If she stayed any longer Artemis and Butler might get their memories back. She looked for the Neutrino2000 that she always used on the above ground missions. In this case, making sure Fowl did not get his memories back. She groaned. Root would have her badge for sure. Not only had she been captured which probably would lead to Artemis becoming public enemy number 1 again, she had lost fairy technology to him AGAIN. 'Oh well if I don't give him his memories, the weaponry will.' She thought.  
  
Artemis was tinkering with the fairy weapons thinking of how to get the rest of the snoops. He was also thinking of how to find out why they were spying on him and the house. Fortunately for Holly's sake he had not noticed anything yet. Butler was at his side staring at the cameras. The thing whatever it was was not human. But yet so close to human figure is was oddly creepy. "I'm going to check on the prisoner Artemis." "Fine Butler, but be on your toes. This technology is far superior to ours. Who knows what else they have managed to smuggle into the mansion undetected?" "Yes, Artemis." Artemis watched him leave. The screen showed the figure stirring or was that distortion? There was something so oddly familiar about that figure it was disturbing. He shook himself. It wasn't the time to shiver, it was the time to plan and he planned on making the people who had tricked him pay. 


	4. Chapter III: Memories Gained

Haven, Police Plaza  
  
"Humph, I think that case was rigged." Said Commander Root, "How come everyone in the jury was someone who greeted you or was a dwarf?" "We can't all be winners, Julius." Grinned Mulch. He knew for a fact that several of the members were related to him and just in case, a few of his contacts had planted a bribe to the judge to make sure it sounded like the LEP picked on him for fun. He didn't have to though. As he would have gotten off because the warrant wasn't legal. But he didn't know that and the judge wasn't telling anytime soon. After several glares Mulch's 'lawyer', Commander Root, and the Judge were passed around while waiting for verification papers to be signed Mulch was glad to escape the glares that curled his beard. After paying his lawyer who he normally would have stiffed if it wasn't for the rippling biceps, Diggums was free as a bird. After he stayed at a couple of inns. He made a bit of gold from gambling with loaded dice. He realized that he had forgotten something. The reason why he was free and not filching possessions. Artemis Fowl. It was because of this individual that he wasn't behind bars. Not literally though. As a few elves happened to see him thrown out of a beer shop once in a while for paying with disappearing gold. But Mulch knew he owned the human his life so he bought a few bottles of sun block (If your skin burns off we'll give you your money back!) a few canteens of water, and almost got caught using Root's access card he had stolen during the siege. But at long last he had made it to the surface. Unfortunately he was being tailed by a persistent Julius Root who had not given up hope yet that Mulch might do a crime. "I'll get that convict if it's the last thing I do!"  
  
Fowl Manor, East Bedroom  
  
Butler entered the room after putting his ear to the door. One could never be too careful. He had learned that after the stakeout with a SWAT team member. His partner had almost been impaled on a toothpick after tripping. If Butler had not moved it at the last minute the details would have gotten gory. The figure was on the bed looking at the wall opposite to the door. She spoke something to herself, "I hope Root doesn't learn of this. LEP would kill me. Memories began flushing back to Butler. Not that Holly knew. She was talking away and the more she talked the more Butler remembered. Then finally she turned in the bed and almost fell out from shock. Butler was there stunned in the doorway. "Um.You didn't hear that, did you?" gulped Holly.  
  
A cliff hanger ha ha! What will happen next? Ha Ha Ha! 


	5. Chapter IV: Who's Mulch Diggums?

Fowl Manor  
  
Butler was in shock. Something that had only occurred three times in his life. But the other two where exceptional compared to this. Fairies, LEP, Root? It all came back to him like a jigsaw into place. He reached instinctively for the mirrored sunglasses Artemis had always insisted on him carrying around. "I don't know why exactly old friend, but I have a sneaking suspicion that we should always keep this with us." During those times Butler had secretly scoffed, but now. "Hold it mud man!" said Holly with the Mesmer, "I know what you're attempting to do! Sunglasses! The great Artemis Fowl still holds on to some memories, eh?" Butler wanted to shout out into the walkie-talkie but instead he knew that Artemis could see perfectly with the Camera that they had planted there before the hostage woke up. His only wish was that he was indeed looking at the screen.  
  
Fowl Manor, Security room  
  
Artemis unfortunately had logged off the screens but had the emergency option enabled. The option was quite clever. If the subject, in this case Butler, looked as though it was in danger on the screens, an alarm sounded and Artemis knew he should look at the screens. It could be activated if the user was not using the computer. Because even though humans may not be watching the screens the computer was. But fairy magic was better than technology and Holly was shielding and Butler was mesmerized. The Fowl boy was in fact looking through the internet searching for people's sites. But to his avail he found no Mulch Diggums. His brain kept telling him to look up Lance Digger though he had no idea why that would be. After several dead ends. He gave in to instinct and looked up Lance Digger. He saw several sites point him to the LA Police department. "Lance Digger was sure a notorious criminal," Artemis said, "But what's that got to do with one Mulch Diggums?" "Someone call me?" said a voice.  
  
Fowl Manor, Grounds  
  
Julius Root struggled up the winding trail up the isolated mountain. 'Sure the convict can do the gopher thing but the LEP is stuck on legs.' He thought. 'I wish I had a shuttle.' He sighed. It was a long time since he had done training at the force and his big belly quivered. It was a long way. 


	6. Chapter V: The Golden Pendant

Haven City, Police Plaza  
  
Foaly was in The Ops Booth. If the Commander was there he would have taken his frustrations on him. But unluckily for our quadruped friend, Julius was nowhere to be seen. The reason Foaly was annoyed was that he had lost communications with Captain Short. Big surprise. Foaly was amazed at all the times that she had had equipment malfunction, had technology stolen, and the list goes on. Of course this was strictly speaking during the "Artemis Fowl days" as they were called now. Even if Foaly would never actually admit it, he missed the mud boy. He was the only person alive that actually interoperated his lectures. Foaly sighed. It was not a good thing. The thing about centaurs is that they only sigh when they have complications or if an ominous event is about to occur. Unfortunately, centaurs and fairy folk alike have trouble understanding which one it usually is. And most cast it off to be an old wife's tale. But Foaly was special. He could tell by instinct what it meant. And this was the beginning of something big.  
  
Fowl Manor, Security Room  
  
"Who said that?" Artemis called out, "Where are you?" Mulch stepped out of the shadows. "I did" said Mulch. "Who are you?" Asked Artemis, "And why are you so short?" Mulch grunted and said, "I believe that you wanted to see me Artemis? I'm Mulch Diggums, ex-convict now because of you I got away from Root's clutches again." Artemis was partially informed of his lost memories but enough to remember the important things. "Ah.yes. Mr. Diggums. Please hand over the pendant and.er.I'll remember what's in it." Mulch gave it to the boy. Artemis pushed a button to reveal a small golden CD. He pushed it into the disk drive. His eyes grew wider by each flicker of light and finally the flickering stopped. "Did I really do that?" asked Artemis weakly. Mulch nodded furiously. 


	7. Chapter VI: Into the Dark

Sorry about the wait, writer's block is terrible.  
  
???, Atlantis  
  
It is time to enter a new character into the plot and for security reasons he will be dubbed 'John' (not to offend any Johns though) until later. John lived in secluded Atlantis for most of his young pixie life. Brought up by a happy supportive family, John was a content young pixie who played with his next-door neighbor's daughter since he was 5. He had to move because of his family's work, but vowed that he would return to find her. As she promised not to fall in love until he returned. When he became a college student he was enormously a good learner and by the end of the semester he had graduated with top marks in a year. Afterwards John left the his parents to seek his love. When he arrived at the village where he lived, she of course wasn't living there at the moment. The elf that lived in her house told John that she had moved two years ago to Haven. He dashed off to the shuttle port but unfortunately it was high season and tourists mobbed the shuttles until June. He finally arrived in Haven but to learn that she had moved once again back to Atlantis. He hurried and reached Atlantis. He was tired, hungry, and was running out of money. He was about to despair when he heard his fiancé to-be's voice laughing. He looked around the corner and saw another male pixie hugging his love. He went ballistic and stormed off. He was arrested three days later for excessive drinking causing him to attack anyone he met. When he was taken in by the Police, he saw his love and heard her say, "I knew one day he was going to go insane." He was jailed and his time was maximum. As you can guess he broke out with an uneven mind. He plotted against the pixie, devising ways to get revenge. In the mean time he had gotten several shady dealings worked out and pretty soon had earned his way to the top of the mob gangs in both Haven and Atlantis. He also was one of the council of Atlantis's most trusted Generals, serving under the name General John. (Hey! Where else do you think I got his surname?) He had a criminal empire that almost reached the upper world. He could snap his fingers and several world leaders would be mesmerized under his command. It was all part of a ingenious scheme which would earn him millions and with that he would conquer all.  
  
Fowl Manor  
  
Butler had had worse feelings. He edged slowly to the door. Holly could do nothing, nothing that he knew of. He braced himself and ran toward the door. He made it and slammed it shut and locked it. Safe! He started walking toward the security room. But a small beeping made him stop. His watch had gone off. It was no ordinary watch. It told him that there was someone on the grounds. He hurried toward the door.  
  
Fowl Grounds  
  
The commander huffed and puffed himself up the hill. And saw the dwelling it belonged to. "Convict, I have you now! Going, even going near this zone will get you five hundred years in prison time!" He reached the front gate to discover that it was a jar. "The years creeping up on you, eh Butler?" said Root. He stepped in and the door slammed behind him, engulfing him in total darkness. "I should hope not," said a voice from within the dark. The commander gulped. Things were looking bad for him as well. 


	8. Capter VII: Foaly's Rescue

Fowl Manor  
  
Commander Root stepped cautiously through the darkness. It was just as if he was back in the academy. He was a young, foolish elf back then and had almost caused a death in his early years. After that incident, he promised to himself that he would always go by the handbook to save lives. That one was battered enough over the Artemis Fowl days but now, he was stepping into enemy lines with no idea how the events would play out. Squinting into the blackness he thought he saw the massive magnitude of the Bodyguard but it could just be a shadow. He decided to take chance and fired a customized rifle he had chosen for this particular venture. Silence. He had missed. He heard another sound as well. He had heard it fire in too many occasions not to know what it was. It was a neutrino. And before he even had a chance, he was hit and lying on the ground, consciousness slipping away rapidly. He saw Butler in front of him squatting like a buzzard. Root fired. The manservant was surprised and backed away from the laser. "You'll never get away with this!" Root screamed, "You'll never get to keep Holly over my dead body!" "We'll see about that, commander." And with that remark Root fainted.  
  
Head Generalissimo's Office, Atlantis  
  
John was looking outside the window. He had had better days. True, he had gotten rid of one of his most persistent enemies, but the whole iceberg wasn't visible yet. He would first launch five attacks. And the first was already in process. He snorted. The general couldn't believe that the Atlantian Commander had actually believed his lie to borrow the clone machine. Saying that it was for the promotion of more abundant soldiers. It was indeed for abundance of something, but it certainly wasn't fairies. He heard a scream. John only glanced at the CCs he had placed over the building. It wasn't that serious it was only Corporal Nimroddus. He made such a fuss about everything. He spoke into the mike, "What is it now, Corporal?" "We're out of pudding, sir. And you know how you like pudding." "So go to the store and buy some. Honestly, how did you ever get past private?" Nimroddus blinked. "Of course sir. To the store, sir. That must why you're-" "A general while you're not. Yes, yes just get out of my sight before the thing that happened to Opposite Wendell happens to you." "Yes sir." He scurried off. That man was thicker than a stink worm. He should be demoted. Unfortunately demotion was restricted to Commanders. Something he would remedy before long. He paused. Nothing was heard. Nothing not even-. AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! He smiled. The plan was going out as scheduled.  
  
Operations Booth, Haven  
  
Foaly frowned. He knew something was wrong. The commander should have been back from his mission by now. He couldn't stand it. You could only watch zombies terrorize mud people on wide screen so many times. He was going to have to take charge. He went over to his desk where he had a new invention waiting. It was a portable computer. Nothing like to those laptops though. He waited for a minute to chuckle. The new model was his entire works and patents, crammed into one small state of the art palmtop. He could tap into any phone line, erase any corporate data, and even bring a medium sized country down in seconds. It was good being a genius. He pondered a moment. He had remembered that a few months ago that they had been trying to rescue some kind of cube that worked remarkably like his. He frowned even mud people can get advanced. He shrugged. It was nothing to get worried about. Nothing could hack into his computer, not even Artemis Fowl. He was wrong because at that precise moment, Artemis had finished chatting and was working on a new version of the CCube as he had rediscovered it hidden under the fourth balcony's potted plant's stool. A new version, so complex that it outdated the fairies so far. 


End file.
